


Smoke And Ash

by Serpentine



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Gen, Petrarchan sonnet, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Serpentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i><b>smoke, n.</b> <br/>1.  the visible vapor and gases given off by a burning or smoldering substance, especially the gray, brown, or blackish mixture of gases and suspended carbon particles.<br/>2. something resembling this, as vapor or mist, flying particles, etc.<br/>3. something unsubstantial, evanescent, or without result. <br/>4. an obscuring condition.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke And Ash

Great Adrilankha, gleaming capitol   
Of an immortal Empire on the shore;   
My home, yet not my home: my mother bore   
Me in its Eastern ghetto, stained and dull.   
A cloak of grey I donned when grown in full:   
Admittance to the House of thug and whore,   
The grey of death, and black of sorceror   
Sans scruple, were the colours of their rule.   
A little while I prospered, in the face   
Of all the prejudice that stood against me;   
Or so I thought. My heart proved me a fool,   
And my successes turned into disgrace.   
Now no more of that old life can I see;   
My ashen cloak conceals my hunted face.


End file.
